bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Enishi Himura
Enishi Himura (縁緋村, Himura Enishi) is a Shinigami and member of the vigilante group, Guilty Crown. As the self proclaimed protector of the Soul Society, he often comes into conflict with other groups such as the Six Directions and the Oniwabanshu. Appearance Enishi has the standard apperance of a man in his late teens, standing at an overall average height. Although, he considered average, he is still found to be shorter than many of the other males around him that he interacts directly with. Despite his average appearance, upon closer inspection, one would find that Enishi possesses quite the muscular body; a trait that surprises many. He has medium-length silver colored hair that falls just below his ears and right above his shoulders. An odd trait one can easily spot is that Enishi has a long scar running from down the left side of his forehead to the bottom of his cheek; running straight through his grey colored eyes. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. Originally lacking a left arm from an accident, over time his bond with his Zanpakuto allowed it to change into a new form, an arm of red coloration with slightly bulging veins and a completely foreign appearance, leading to him keeping in covered at most times. Enishi has a tendency to cover himself with various hats and hoods as to hide his scar and wears gloves and long-sleeved shirts to keep people from seeing his arm. As with the other members of Guilty Crown, Enishi wears a specific uniform. Much like his teammates, his consists of a long black trench coat with silver trim and red designs on located on either shoulder. He also wears a pair of black gloves, with the left glove reaching up to his forearm as to further hide his arm. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Enishi's spiritual energy is on the higher end of the spectrum when it comes to classification. He does a good job at hiding just how much he contains within his body in order to lull the opponent into a false sense of security. However, when he chooses he can let out a bit of power in order to demonstrate his strength. When allowing his spiritual pressure to take effect, even just a little, Enishi causes the Earth to tremble and loose stones to begin floating about his being almost as if he created his own gravity. If he so chooses to display the full force of his spiritual energy, Enishi can create large pillars of raw energy around his location destroying the landscape in the process. The sheer amount of pressure is enough to cause weaker opponents to find it difficult to remain upright or even suddenly lose consciousness. Highly Perceptive Combatant: One of Enishi's most valuable assets is his experience on the battlefield, which has granted him sharp senses and an analytical mind able to examine enemy tactics and react accordingly. As the strategist of Guilty Crown, he is able to deduce the right plan for battle and take the course of action that will be the most beneficial to he and his allies. His knowledge, as evident of his role, also includes the mannerisms of those around him, as shown when he could deduce that one of the individuals posing as Sena Kyosai was an imposter, simply based on the way that they flipped their hair; as Sena uses two hands to do so. : Enhanced Perception: Enishi possesses an exceptional sixth sense, easily signaling out spies and hidden forces that try to sneak into the Heisekai. He can, given adequate time, force his way out of an illusion simply by catching the smallest thing that does not seem to be true. Enhanced Strength: A seasoned fighter, Enishi has displayed a considerable amount of physical strength. Since his Zanpakuto is sealed in his arm, he is able to throw punches with enough force behind them to send shockwaves through the air. His defense is just as strong, with him parrying a downward slash from Shuyen Satonaka's explosion-based zanpakuto without stepping backwards. Enishi's strength is not limited to his use of his fists, as shown when he could slash through the armor of Jin's sound wave shield, knocking him to the ground in the process. His full strength is at its best when he challenged by a truly powerful opponent, someone of Captain-class and higher. When unleashing his full potential, he is able to cause the force of his blows to shatter the area, causing damage to the surrounding walls and even causing the power behind the attacks to be felt miles away. Enhanced Speed: His speed is said to be on par with Saya, who is mentioned to be part of the fastest member of Guilty Crown. However, his speed is different from hers as he is able to retain that speed as shown when he blocked an attack meant for her, returned her safely to a rooftop, and proceeded to return to the fight; all while maintaining his top speed. Enishi's speed and reflexes have been honed to a great extent by his experiences on the battlefield, and they allow him to rapidly react to attacks, as well as to perform his own attacks fast enough to overwhelm his opponents. He was shown easily avoiding a surprise assault from a group of spies, who suddenly came from a wooded area to launch an attack, only to surprise them with a flurry of punches that they could not keep up with. Enhanced Durability: Enishi has been shown to be rather durable, being the only one out of the lead members of Guilty Crown to survive his fights and take on powerful attacks without being injured. It took several attacks from a certain powerful Shinigami, who is quite powerful in his own right, to injure Enishi and even then the injury did not even slow him down. However, his durability is not invincible; he's shown to be rather weak against bladed weapons wielded by a strong enough individual, and he has suffered quite a bit during his fights against sword masters, with both his arms and organs being punctured repeatedly. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: A skill that he only developed after gaining his Bankai. He has honed his skill to the point where he is able to go toe-to-toe with lieutenant-class opponent's and can keep up with those in the captain-class. When swinging around his Bankai with a single hand, the force of his slashes is high enough for him to cut down objects that are outside of the physical reach of the blade through sheer air pressure, managing to slice through a mountain that was several meters away from him. When wielding his sword, Enishi is shown to be able to generate very large and damaging bursts of air, as well as to cut through rock by generating small shock-waves. Hakuda Mastery Accepted as a master of physical combat, Enishi is incredibly skilled in the ways of Hakuda; aided by his strength making him a physically combative epitome of battle. In no way can he compare with the Grandmasters of Hakuda who have devoted their whole lives to the art, but his skill ranks highly among many of the standard Shinigami who focus on the skill in any way. Enishi's Hakuda skills are based around the ability of balancing the use of both fists in combat. He has an interesting Hakuda style in which he throws one punch, yet has another fist ready for a follow-up attack or less often for blocking, should an opponent manage to withstand one of his blows. This interesting and overwhelming series of attacks makes his Hakuda seem rather destructive for the likes of his generally simple and forward personality. One such example of using this style of Hakuda is that he would throw a weakened punch low in a sweeping motion, in order to let the opponent block or dodge the attack, and then launches a much more powerful strike from up above once the opponent has let their guard down. :Healing-Enhanced Combat: Utilizing the overflowing life energy provided by Nehan's special ability to enhance his physical strength to superhuman levels, Enishi forms several layers of healing energy around his own fists as he attacks. This feat allows him to shatter boulders and easily match the strength of super-humanly strong adversaries and fight them on equal terms. With every strike the radiance from Nehan's healing properties increases the opponent's vital processes resulting in a rapid, sudden increase in its healing process. However, due to the abundant amount of healing energy able to produced by Enishi, the opponent's body's maximum recovery level will be quickly reached, and so it will begin to take damage instead. This happens because the body can only become so healthy, before essentially becoming "over-fertilized", and begins destroying itself from the inside out. Zanpakuto Nehan (涅槃, Japanese for "Nirvana") is the name of Enishi's Zanpakuto. Its original sealed state is unknown as it now takes the form of his left arm. In this form, Nehan has the appearance of a red-vein covered arm that possesses black fingernails and has a four-pointed cross embedded it the back. Despite its appearance as an arm instead of a sword, Nehan is incredibly durable, being able to break standard swords in two just by blocking an attack. Enishi is also able to use this arm to perform small cutting attacks with Nehan's razor sharp nails, allowing him to catch unsuspecting opponents off guard. Shikai: Released with the command "Bless", Nehan glows with a bright silver-colored light before the skin around Enishi's left arm shatters like that of a butterfly's cocoon. Once the sealed form falls away, what is left is a large monstrous arm made of a combination of metal and spiritual energy. Nehan is this form is able to grow exponentially in both size and length in order to accommodate for what Enishi is battling. On the off-chance than Enishi is rendered unconscious during a fight, instead of resealing itself, Nehan will often grow and move him around according to her own will; resulting in opponents having two obstacles to deal with. Nehan is in fact very durable, being able to withstand a multitude of attacks, even allowing Enishi to shield himself by wrapping his body in Nehan's large claw. : Shikai Special Abilities: Upon being activated, Nehan allows Enishi to revert both living and non-living things from their current state to a previous one, no matter the lapse of time which separates the two of them; an ability which can be used for a variety of purposes, being particularly effective when employed in battle, but can also be used to things such as fixing a broken building. Enishi has proven himself capable of altering the state of buildings, plants, air and even humans; including his own body. When employed on himself, Nehan provides Enishi with one of its most valuable assets: it grants him the ability to almost instantaneously heal injuries, however, he is limited to healing small wounds. When employed in battle alongside his extensive knowledge of most geographical areas, it allows Enishi to calculate where he should use his zanpakuto's area of effect to obtain the best results he desires in a battle. For example, if Enishi knows a tower was once built where he and his opponent are fighting, he can use the powers of Nehan in order to quickly rebuild it, hitting the target intended. The healing energies of Nehan have a paralyzing effect on Hollows, if not killing them outright by purifying them. This allows Enishi to combat Espada-class opponents with ease, despite the seemingly harmless effect of his Zanpakuto. :* Kōmyō (光明, Japanese for "Hope"): With this technique, Nehan re-constructs itself into the form of a massive cannon. In this form it creates a wing over Enishi's left shoulder that has five "feathers", with these feathers acting as the number of charges that Enishi has left with this technique. When being primed, a feather breaks down and enters the chamber of the cannon causing it to glow with an intense silver light, signaling its readiness for use. As it is fired, the blasts arcs out in front of Enishi's position striking everything in its path in the process. Anything struck with the blast of Nehan is overwhelmed with healing energy. The sudden influx is far too much for any individual to take within their body, resulting in the body essentially bursting at the seams to force out the excess energy; this often causes far more harm than good as the opponent is destroyed from within. ::* Gyakkyō (逆境, Japanese for "Adversity"): A more focused form of the previous technique. Nehan still forms the initial cannon, but the barrell instead narrows near the end, resulting what looks like an empty hilt. Enishi then swings Nehan in front of his body, raising it towards his face and causing the blade to shoot forth. With this blade, Enishi focuses the healing energy of Nehan into a physical weapon that can slice through several obstacles in a single swing. Depending on how many charges he had left, or did not even use, Enishi can extend the blade's length allowing him to contend with swordsmen with ease. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Eien Nehan (永遠涅槃, Japanese for "Everlasting Nirvana") is the name of Enishi's Bankai. To activate, he places his right hand on his left shoulder as he moves his hand downward and speaks the word "Bankai". Once done, Nehan glows red before eminating a large plume of spiritual energy from the joint in his shoulder as it disconnects from Enishi's body. His left hand forms into the long hilt of Bankai, while his arm transmute itself into a massive, flattened, silver-colored broadsword. In this form, Eien Nehan has a black cross emblazoned on its center a darkned edge. The activation of Bankai also causes a small cowl to form on Enishi's back and eminate a continous aura of Spiritual Energy. :Bankai Special Ability: Relationships Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Guilty Crown Category:Male Category:Villian